The Belarusian and her Romanian
by Estefani
Summary: (Done as a art trade on Deviantart) After a world meeting, Belarus took a walk to the park where she bumps into Romania and have a nice chat with him. (RomaBela and Slight TurkRaine)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**A/N:** Forgive the odd title XD. Originally, this oneshot was done as a art trade on Deviantart.

**The Belarusian and her Romanian**

Today's meeting will be taking place in Southern Italy which it means Romano's the host. Knowing America's big mouth, Belarus had no doubt that the meeting will go sour as always. She never did liked meetings but she went anyway for one and only reason; her siblings. Believe it or not, Belarus cared deeply for Russia and Ukraine and was very protective of them.

Sitting between Russia and Ukraine and being bored with the meeting, Belarus scribbled in her notebook while Germany talked about what was happening in his land. To her surprise, she did two stick figures of Ukraine and Turkey with a heart. Wait, what? She was never fond of the Turkish nation! So why would she approved her sister's relationship with him?

Subconsciously, maybe she did liked them together. Hell, if Ukraine's happy, she's happy. The happiness of her siblings mattered to her. Staring at the drawing, Belarus smiled a little. She hoped someday she would get a love of her life or a least a male friend.

Now that she had gotten over her incestuous feelings toward Russia.

* * *

Belarus doesn't know the current status of the relations between Romania's and Hungary's governments but she's pretty sure the personifications of the countries aren't still soft with one another as she saw their usual tension in the meeting room today. She wished they could just forgive each other and let go of the past. She hated to see her friends fight.

Hungary and Romania were probably a few of the countries that she can actually stand and speak with them without turning into a negative thing. Hungary's pretty kind and cool. Romania's such a joker and could be a cute dude at times.

Wait. CUTE?

**_'He comes in, wearing navy-blue suit, carrying a folder of boring papers while you stared at him with a brush on your cheeks. Admit it, girl. He looks so damn sexy in that suit.'_**

Belarus's face heated up at the comment and question from a voice inside her head.

WHAT? She had never thought of Romania in that way! She only liked him as friend! Where was this lovely dovely crap coming from?

She closed her eyes and shook her head quickly.

_'I don't want to see Romania in a romantic light! Go away, you stupid voice!'_

"Natalia! Turkey and I will be going to the café! Do you want to come?" Ukraine exclaimed from behind, down the end of the hallway where Belarus was on.

"Yes! Wait for me!" Belarus, ignoring the voice in her head, ran to the couple, holding a folder of important, but boring papers.

* * *

Sitting at a table, Belarus pick up a cup of ice tea that she had ordered and took a slip through a straw as she watched her sister and Turkey flirted with one another. Frankly, she's getting bored with the slight.

"I'll be waiting, outside." Belarus said as she finished her ice tea and got up.

Ukraine and Turkey were too deeply into each other to noticed Belarus, exiting the café.

_'Jeez, it is rather frustrating to see couples everywhere.' A _displeased expression appeared on her face as she leaned against the glass window and sighed. _'It makes me feel...jealous.'_

**_'Then go after the sexy Romanian, girl!"_**

Belarus, ignoring the encouraged voice in her head, walked away. Ukraine or Turkey got her cell phone number. They can always call her in case they needed to know where she's at.

Walking and stopping by each stop, within a crowd of attending people, Belarus found herself at a park. Well, according to the sign in Italian. Yes, she knew some Italian due to her stay with the Italy brothers during World War II, due to a some agreement with Germany at time. Well, she only lived with them, respective, for a slight short time.

_'…'_

Keeping her mind off the events of World War II, Belarus paused her walking and caught a glimpse of a couple of children playing in the playground. Giving out a small, warm smile, she continued her walking until she found a bench and sat on it. She look up at the sky and felt cool at the weather. Taking her eyes off the blue clear sky, Belarus gazed at the bright green grass and remained so until she heard a familiar voice and someone approaching her.

"Belarus?" The person called out in question.

Removing her gaze from the glass quickly, Belarus glanced at the person who was standing before her.

"Romania." She said, quietly.

Romania give her a soft, small grin.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah." She replied, returning her gaze on the grass.

"Um, do you mind if I can sit?"

She nodded as Romania sat next to her on the bench.

"So, how are things with you?"

"Um, other than work, I'm doing okay." She said, finally gazed at him. "How about you?"

"I'm the same." Romania chuckled. "Today's meeting was the usual thing in the menu."

Belarus giggled at Romania's comment about the chaos that had happened at the meeting.

"Yes," Belarus said, rolling her eyes in such annoyance. "Germany with his usual yelling with Italy, cringing on him, Japan's being all quiet as usual, France and England getting into it as always and other countries with their usual reactions." She give Romania a quick look and added, "Yep, definitely a normal day for us nations."

Romania nodded in a silent agreement.

Taking her gaze off, Belarus's blue eyes focused on the secrecy of the park, dealing with a rather warm feeling inside of her.

**_'WHY ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU GIRL? KISS HIM! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!_**

She shook her head, refusing to give in the thought. It wasn't right to do what the voice was telling her. She doesn't have romantic feelings for Romania. Not even a small crush. She doesn't kiss guys for the hell of it.

"Is there a matter that you want to discuss?" Romania asked, probably have caught Belarus's head shaking.

She gaped at him.

"It's nothing!" She said, quickly with a slight panic tone in her voice.

"By the sound of your voice, it isn't nothing."

"..."

Belarus could rather well tell Romania goodbye and walk away but somehow the feeling couldn't let her. It's been a while since she's sitting down with a male nation other than her brother or Lithuania. To be honest, in her point of view, she's rather to deal with Romania than with the "Belarus-chasing" Lithuania. A least, Romania had backed off when she told him to.

During his time in the Soviet Union.

"Um, Romania...do you remember your time in my brother's house." She asked the question, out of the blue.

"Yes," He answered and added a scoff. "And you were thinking about that?"

"I don't know..." She looked away. "The thought...it just came to me..."

"I see. Other than Hungary and I always bickering, it wasn't so bad. Well, longest Russia didn't disturb me or Bulgaria."

"Huh?" His response had gotten her curious with slight confusion as she looked back at him. "Do you mean it wasn't so bad?"

"Your presence within the Soviet house is what made me feel not so afraid of staying there." He cast her a soft glance. "At first, I'm going to admit, I was very afraid of you because of your deep, crazy obsession with your brother at the time but once I had gotten to know you, I wasn't afraid anymore."

Belarus's eyes went widened at his sudden confession.

"Surprised, huh?" Romania said with a laugh. "That was how I felt about you."

A brush bloomed on her cheeks.

**_'HA HA HA HA HA! I told you so!'_**

"Is that why you were staring at me at times? " She recalled a memory of a staring Romania. "And all I did was give you a scowl."

Now, it was Romania's turn to get surprise.

"You've noticed?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed, in a somewhat nervous tone. "Even when I'd always be a bitch to you..."

Romania shook his head with a frown.

"You have a reason though, Belarus. Your brother-"

Belarus kept her lips closed and paused.

What was he bringing Russia into their conversation?

Still having the frown on his face, Romania sighed.

"I was trying to say that Russia's pretty much ignored you and focused his attention on Lithuania."

Lithuania. All she needed was the name of the former pathetic Soviet state to triggered a memory that she pretty much wanted to forget. Jealously and anger. Those emotions was what had caused her to lose her temper on Lithuania.

She bit her lip as her eyes twitched with a suddenly anger.

Romania must have taken a notice of her eyes when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But, Russia, your brother, was such a fool." He said with a bitter tone, a surprised one from Belarus's point of view as she never heard her speak in that tone before. "Casting his affections on Lithuania, instead on you, his own sister, and that wasn't so unacceptable in my eyes."

Belarus's eyes became a little soft as she opened her mouth but no words did not come out.

Romania, removing a hand from her shoulder, fondled her hair with a sad smile.

"You don't need to feel bad. Okay, yeah, what you did to Lithuania was very wrong but I can understand why. But, at the same time, it wasn't his fault that he received such affections from your brother. If I'd have been you, I'd had beat the crap out of Russia instead."

**_'And he's right, you know. He cared about you, girl. Why not give him a chance?'_**

The inner voice of hers was right. Lithuania didn't asked to be Russia's favorite.

Belarus felt she needed to say something but she couldn't.

Instead, she pulled Romania for a hug.

"Thank you, Romania." She said, softy. "For understanding."

She could tell that he had startled but who wouldn't? Especially when the seemly insane person give people a hug.

"No problem." He said. "Forget what happened between you and Lithuania. That is all in the past. I'm pretty sure he had forgiven you by now."

"He did." She released him from her hug and gazed into his eyes. "He likes me too much to not forgive me. Sadly, I don't feel the same about him."

Romania's red-colored eyes sparkled and opened his mouth in excited way.

"In that case-" Then he paused and blinked before he looked away. "Never mind."

"What were you-" Belarus asked, curious about his sudden relation to Lithuania's affection for her before but got distracted with a kiss on her forehead. "...Romania...?"

Romania pulled his face back and grinned with his teeth showing and his eyes closed.

"You're such a cutie." He chuckled.

Belarus became stunned.

He had just called her cute! And she thought Lithuania was the only male nation that had given his affection. She had thought wrong! And her cheeks heated up once again.

"Um, thank you, once again, Romania..." She said, nervously. "...Do you want to get something to eat?"

He opened his eyes and give her a look.

"I mean getting lunch as friends!" She exclaimed, with the same nervous tone.

"Oh, I know." He said with a small smirk. "Just make sure your brother doesn't catch you. If he's against Ukraine dating Turkey, who knows how he'd react if he sees you with me."

Belarus give out a soft laugh.

"I'm not longer under his rule so I don't have to obey him when it comes to friends...and...dating..."

Keeping the small smirk, Romania had gotten up from sitting on the bench for so long.

"Shall we go? I know a good place to eat."

Belarus nodded as she got off the bench.

As they walked, arm-to-arm, Belarus was getting an odd reason. Wait, that feeling was just her inner voice. Unknowing to Romania, she brushed. Maybe possible developing crush on him wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
